


Aftermath

by Real_Stark_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Stucky if you squint, post Cap 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Stark_Girl/pseuds/Real_Stark_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Winter Solder, Steve tries to keep an eye on Bucky's where abouts and his attempt at discovering his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Something I found that I had written a while ago, whilst I was looking for something else. I'd completely forgot about it, but I decided to spruce it up a bit and post it here for you all. Thanks for reading :) xx

_“You know, we may never find him again. He might never want to remember.”_

“I know that. It doesn’t matter. Just keep an ear out for anything for me.”

_“I just want you to be prepared, Steve.”_

“I know Natasha … and thanks. For doing this I mean.”

_“Consider yourself owing me one.”_

“Of course.”

**3 months later**

_“He was spotted in Novosibirsk, Russia, coming out of an old USSR base. Incapacitated the guards that found him and nothing since.”_

“USSR base?”

_“Yeah, formerly HYDRA’s. Best guess? That’s where he gained his cyborg status.”_

“Probably. Thanks.”

_“Anytime, Steve.”_

5 weeks later

_“Germany.”_

“Thanks.”

_“That it?”_

“Of course.”

_“Figured you might wanna know where.”_

“If I know where, it might give me too much hope.”

_“Hope?”_

“Hope that he’s going back to the places where we fought together. That he’s remembering.”

_“Ah. I see. See ya, Steve.”_

“Bye Natasha. And thanks.”

**2 months later**

_“Cameras caught him in Boston.”_

“Really?”

_“Remember not to get your hopes up Steve. Even if he remembers, he might not want to see you.”_

“I … I know.”

_“You sure about that?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Hmm … see ya.”_

“Bye.”

**9 weeks later**

“These pictures. They’re of me.”

Steve froze at the sound of the voice behind him. It echoed within the large empty room, reverberating off of the walls displaying the Captain America memorabilia and info.

He turned slowly to face him, but the other man wasn’t even making eye contact. He was staring at the holograms that showed his Howling Commando’s profile. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

“I don’t remember them being taken. I don’t remember anything.”

Steve didn’t know what to say or do. If went to him he could reject him, attack him. If he said something he might become angry or maybe even leave, so he stayed quiet.

“I looked up James Barnes on the internet, in government databases, even old files HYDRA had. They told me basic stuff. Old missions from the war. Where they thought he had died, who he was made into. I went to those places thinking that I might remember something. But there’s nothing.”

More silence ensued after this, and Steve wanted nothing more than to reach out to his old friend, to hold him and tell him that it didn’t matter, that they could work it out, that he would remember eventually and that he’d be there to help him. But again he didn’t dare.

Bucky’s hands clenched, both metal and flesh, and he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

“There nothing. Except you.”

With those last words he finally looked up at him, anger and confusion evident.

“Who are you?!” He said growling.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve said dumbly.

“I know that! But who are you to me?!”

“I don’t know anymore.” Steve said honestly, and Bucky shouted in frustration.

“But,” he said quickly, “You were my best friend. You were the guy that always stuck up for me, beat up the guys that were too big for me to handle – which was always – all because I was a stubborn ass who could never let it go. You looked after me when my parents died, made sure I took the medicine meant to keep me alive. The guy who held my head in his lap when I was too weak to hold it up for myself.”

Steve had taken a few steps forward, growing more passionate with each word and still Bucky didn’t look up at him.

“You were everything to me Bucky. Despite everything, I always knew I’d have had you. And even when you were gone, I always had your voice in the back of my head telling me what to do and to get my ass moving, and to stop being such a little punk.”

“But I’m not him. Not anymore.”

“You are him. Somewhere in there is the old you, and even if he’s not all there it doesn’t matter to me. New you or old you, I’d rather have something than have nothing.”

“I’m messed up Stevie. You don’t know the things that I’ve done. Who I’ve hurt and killed for those bastards.”

“I don’t care.”

Bucky finally looked up at him, tears in eyes.

“But you should.”

Within touching distance now, Steve slowly reached his hand up and hesitated for a few moment before placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

“Well I don’t. And you’re gonna have to deal with that. I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and disclaimer right here as I know nothing about any actual USSR bases and things like that, I just sort of threw that in there hoping it made some form of sense. Anyway let me know what you think :) xx


End file.
